


June 22nd

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke got his hopes up a little too high on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 22nd

As he shuffled some boxes around, his thoughts were drifting in and out. The song changed on his playlist and as the lyrics,  _how did I end up right here with you, after all the things that I've been through,_ it made his thoughts instantly drift to Souji.

The entire shift at Junes he had been stuck realizing that he had gotten his hopes up too much. For some reason he thought that this year would be different, well different from how it had been in the city at least. In those times, he would usually hang out with friends (well they were at the time until he realized they were more so fake friends) or just wonder around town on his own and go to some of his favorite music stores.

But this year he had at expected for it to be better in a way. Souji had been some sort of miracle worker, coming into his life and making him better, challenging him to do better, and making everything better just by having him by his side.

Yet, the day so far hadn't gone anything like he thought it might have.

Souji had been absent most of the day. Even during lunch when they might've at least hung out together alone or as a group, he had managed to disappear. He had flown out of class so fast after the final bell rang that he didn't even manage to say bye.

It was weird, well weirder than the normal quota of weird that Souji had.

Sure, he was probably busy rescuing some cats again or maybe a girl around town had finally caught his eye. He tried not to think of the latter. That had been the one thing that had pretty much soured his mood during his remaining thirty minutes of his shift. Souji had been gone all day. The one person he had wanted to spend his birthday with wasn't around.

Souji, Souji, Souji.

With his stupid bowl cut, and his stupid smile, and his stupid way of making him feel happy and weird and even jealous at times. More so jealous because of the fact that he liked Souji only hanging out with him (just as a friend  _dammit_ ) but the realization that had been staring him in the face in the form of his shadow self for the past few months now had completely shot that into a contradiction (because clearly it wasn't just as a  _friend_ ).

So there Souji was, standing at the street corner, with his arm awkwardly positioned behind his back. Even if it was awkward though, Yosuke still couldn't help but to find him attractive. He inwardly kicked himself for that.

Yosuke tugged off his headphones, moving his head in a way to let his hair fall back into place just as Souji spoke up.

"So you're finally off?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I wasn't around much today. I had something important to take care of."

It must have been important if he prioritized it over his birthday. Souji was all into organization, but he did deem what was more important over what wasn't with rational reasoning. Yosuke wanted to be mad, but he felt it dissolving away just by having Souji standing near him. Stupid Souji.

Yosuke rocked on his heels for a moment as there was an odd silence. "Soooo...did you get it taken care of then?"

"I did." Souji finally moved his arm from behind his back to reveal a guitar case. Setting it on the ground, he opened it to pull out a guitar in a shade of orange that Yosuke had always strangely loved. "It took a little longer than expected. I had to get a friend from the music club who is also in the art club to engrave this on here for you." Souji cradled the guitar to show the engraving of the top part of Jiraiya that was just underneath the strings at the bottom of the guitar.

"Dude, this is amazing..." Yosuke was practically at a loss for words as Souji passed him the guitar to hold for himself.

"I figured you could play something on it after we have dinner."

"Dinner?"

"I was going to cook your favorite dish for you. It is your birthday after all."

The completely wrong perception that had started forming in his mind throughout the day completely evaporated in that moment. Yosuke couldn't of imagined just how much work Souji had put into planning and not to mention actually  _getting_  the money to buy a guitar of all things. In that instance, Yosuke realized he was in love with Souji.

"You're spoiling me partner." Yosuke smiled so much that it was almost hurting his cheeks.

"I don't mind. Besides I like spoiling you."

"Oh? How much?" Yosuke pressed in a teasing manner, still stuck smiling like an idiot.

It was hard to tell who made the initial movement. For a few moments they just stood there smiling at each other. Souji had to step over the guitar case on the ground in order to approach Yosuke properly.

There were hands that slid onto both sides of his face and a pair of soft yet silently demanding lips on his own after that. It was just like his dreams, but from how fast his heart was beating, he knew it wasn't a dream at all. Yosuke could've cried from happiness in that moment.

Souji could feel hands moving around his neck as they were wrapped up in one another. Luckily the street corner was just shy of the main road, so they had enough privacy for that moment.

"You should've told me sooner cause I like being spoiled partner."

The smiles could be felt in the midst of their kiss as Yosuke was feeling the best feeling in the world.

Souji laughed softly, withdrawing away to pick up the guitar case from the ground and hand it over for Yosuke to carry seeing as it was his birthday present. Well,  _one_  of his presents.

"Well, now I know."

On the walk home, Souji managed to grab Yosuke's hand, entwining their fingers together as they approached the outskirts of the neighborhood where his uncle's house was located. Tugging on the brunette's hand, he leaned over to whisper in his ear softly.

_"...Happy Birthday Yosuke."_

Yosuke had to stop mid-step to kiss him again.

_~ fin._


End file.
